In For The Kill
by nosilverbullets
Summary: Jess is seventeen and pregnant. Paul wants nothing to do with it so he chases her away... then he imprints, but is it too late to redeem himself? Paul/OC, CANON, currently a Four-shot, Rated T for language and slightly- adult themes.
1. Prologue: In For The Kill

**A.N. Hey guys, this is my first ever short story (four shot) and songfic; I hope you like it. I really suggest that you read the lyrics as well as the story. After all, it is based on the song…. Kind of. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: In For The Kill (La Roux) **

_We can fight our desires_

_Oooh but when we start making fires_

_We get ever so hot_

_Oooh whether we like it or not_

"Paul?" Jess said; he kept on planting loving kisses all of over her neck, she couldn't concentrate.

"Paul, wait a sec." She asked as she tied to push him away; he exhaled and pulled away from her, looking into her face expectantly. He didn't have time for this shit, he wanted to get in and get out.

"What?" He asked, his voice was irritated; Jess cleared her throat and tried to swallow the thick lump in her throat.

"I have something to tell you." She whispered as she sat up in the bed; his eyes narrowed as he tried to distract her with kisses again. He didn't like where this was going, wasting all his time. Maybe he should have called Lucy instead... Or maybe Erica. _Ooh yeah, definitely Erica._

"Cant it wait?" He asked as his hands groped her body; Jess pushed him off again causing him to curse under his breath. She had never known him to be like this, he was usually kinder. She knew that he'd been around but she thought that maybe she was different to all those other girls. After all, she loved him and she believed that he felt the same; he had told her often enough.

_They say we can love who we trust_

_Oooh but what is love without lust?_

_Two hearts with accurate devotions_

_Oooh but what are feelings without emotions?_

"Speak then." He snapped; she jumped lightly and cleared her throat again.

"Ok, I don't know how to say this…" She whispered, it really wasn't something that you just come out with; Paul rubbed his head tiredly and ground his teeth.

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_I'm hoping you'll understand_

_And not let go of my hand_

"Just say it Jess." He prompted; she worked her small hands through her shoulder length brown hair once before speaking.

"Paul, im pregnant." His eyes went wide as saucers as he backed away from her slowly; tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Paul, please." She whispered as her hand reached out to him; his body recoiled in what looked like disgust. Jessica's body vibrated in fear and she watched him stand there, staring at her.

"Say something." She begged him; his eyes went narrow as he stood to his full height of five nine and raised his chin.

"_It_. Isn't. Mine." He said slowly; she took in his words and froze. He called their baby an 'it'. Her hand rose instinctively to her stomach.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She screamed at him; he smirked mockingly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It _means _that you better go find the real daddy. Who knows how many guys you've slept with?" He told her; his voice was so sure. Jess choked on a sob.

"There's only ever been you." She whispered in response; he threw his head back and full out laughed at her. After a few second it seized almost robotically.

"_Don't make me laugh_… Now. Get. Out. Of. My. House." He enunciated perfectly; Jess cried harder than ever before.

"Paul, please don't do this to me. You told me you loved me!" He looked at her like she was the craziest person he had ever seen. She couldn't be serious; he was _the_ Paul Meraz. I mean, he cut class to get ass. He didn't _love_, he lusted.

"I may have said that… but hey, I say a lot of things. It doesn't mean I meant it." She gasped at his words.

"…Now get out of my house." He continued with that _permanent _smirk; Jess' eyes snapped open as anger consumed her body. She stomped over to him and lifted her small hand. She slapped his face with all her strength. Paul recoiled from the shock of it; he was just slapped by a _woman… _a strong one at that.

His face contorted into a mark of fury and he charged at her and lifted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; her little hands pounded against his back and she screamed continuously as he carried her down the stairs until they reached the front door. Jess squealed as he dropped her in the dirt; her head knocked the ground. She said up dizzily just as Paul threw her backpack at her stomach; she shrieked in pain.

"Don't ever come back here with your shit again." He told her seriously as he slammed the door; Jess couldn't believe what had just happened; she kept crying as she stumbled to her feet in pain. Her head felt like it had been smashed in with a brick and sharp pain stabbed at her stomach. No, no, no… the baby; she would kill him if her baby died. She wept silently as she trudged, resisting the need to bent her back. Jess wiped her tears with the back of her hand and made her way down the street.

_I hang my hopes out on the line_

_Oooh will they be ready for you in time_

_If you leave them out too long_

_Oooh they'll be withered by the sun_

Peace stood up in shock as her cigarette tumbled out of her hand; her best friend was walking towards her, messy hair, dirty clothes and all.

"What the hell happened to you?" She screamed as she ran to her; throwing a hand over her shoulder and helping her into the house.

"What do you think?" Jess asked as she crashed on the couch; Peace ground her teeth as she ran upstairs to get some clothes and brought them back to her friend.

"Fuck Jess!" She cursed as she sat down next to her.

"I know, okay? _You told me so_." Her voice was tired, like she was tired of fighting; Peace exhaled deeply and turned on a movie... any movie.

"Its okay babe, you'll get through this… and _I'll_ help." Jess laid her head on Peace's shoulder and cried… but she promised herself that it would be the last time she shed a tear for_ him_. The last time, she did _anything_ for him…_ but_ she still loved him. Probably always would.

It was all so obviously now like a red balloon bursting in her face; he had never really acted like a proper boyfriend. Never took her out for dinner and a movie or normal stuff like that. In fact, he never did anything romantic but she didn't mind; he'd always make time for her, three or four times a week… at his house. But then again, he never spoke to her much.

Their relationship was physical for the most part; that should have been the biggest clue… _no it wasn't_. The biggest clue was the fact that he wanted to keep their 'relationship' a secret. _That_ should have sent out major warning bells. She realised that he had never really called her his girlfriend or asked her to go down to La Push to meet his friends. The only times she stepped foot on the reservation was when he invited her over or when she went to visit Peace.

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_I'm hoping you'll understand_

_And not let go of my hand_

Jess snorted lightly as she remembered a time when she went down to surprise him; he opened the door and his eyes narrowed, he wouldn't even let her in. He told her not to go over without his knowledge just in case his dad was home; apparently he was violent. At the time, she was so flattered that he cared for her safety that she walked away with a smile on her face, even after she could have sworn she heard a girl call his name from the inside.

She had brushed the feeling aside, putting it down to misunderstanding. He made her feel like it should just be the two of them, and then no one could take away from their happiness_. Ha! That sounded like the biggest joke ever now! _

She smiled weakly while she remembered the beginning of their 'relationship'; it started about a year ago. He was so sweet and kind to her, no other boys had really shown her any attention. That was probably the kind of girl he prayed on, girls with no self esteem and average beauty…. Not like Peace. She was so pretty with her shoulder length choppy black hair and tanned skin.

"So what are you gonna do?" Peace asked, wondering why her friend was staring at her; Jess exhaled knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Im gonna keep him or her. I'm not getting rid." Peace nodded.

"That's cool, but you've still gotta tell your mom and dad." Jess exhaled again; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah I guess, but they're not getting back until next Wednesday so…" She trailed off not knowing what to say next.

_I hang my hopes out on the line_

_Oooh will they be ready for you in time_

_If you leave them out too long_

_Oooh they'll be withered by the sun_

"That's cool, but you can stay here if you want. You know, im sure my mom wont mind." Peace said with a laugh; her mom was into that whole hippy and free spirited shit; she didn't believe in anger. Hence the name 'peace' which she hated; it didn't suit her at all.

"Thanks P." Jess replied even though she had apprehensions; she didn't really want to stay in La Push… six doors down from Paul no less. This was not going to be easy.

The girls finished the movie before going up to bed for the night; Jess took Peace's bed while she slept on the floor on a sleeping bag.

_Full stops and exclamation marks_

_Oooh my words stumble before I start_

_How far can you send emotions?_

_Oooh can this bridge cross the ocean?_

…..

"P?" Jess yawned as she wondered downstairs into the kitchen only to find it empty. Her eye brows furrowed, it was ten a.m.; Peace was rarely out of bed before twelve on a normal day. Where could she be? Jess turned to the door as it opened widely, an angry Peace stepped in and closed in behind her. Her face brightened into a sheepish smile when she saw Jess.

"Oh hey Jess." She sang guiltily as she tried to make a quick b-line for the stairs.

"Stop right there…" Jess told her; she froze. Shit! She wasn't even supposed to hear her come in.

"What happened?" Jess gasped worriedly as she saw that her right hand was covered in blood; Peace stayed silent.

"P… who's blood is that?"

"Peace?" Jess squeaked.

"Is that _Paul_'s blood?" She screamed as she stalked towards her friend; she knew that Peace had been way too calm last night. Little did she know that her friend was planning to kill him.

"Relax, relax. I only got a couple of punches in. Then Sam Uley and his goons dragged him into the woods." Peace said as she held her hands out in surrender; Jess burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh man, why didn't you wake me out? I wanted to be there when you gave it to him." Peace's mouth fell open.

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_I'm hoping you'll understand_

_And not let go of my hand_

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_I'm hoping you'll understand_

_And not let go of my hand_

"Seriously?" Jess nodded as she hugged Peace closely.

"Yeah,_ he hurt me_… so he can go to hell for all I care." She growled out as she walked upstairs to have a shower. Peace stood there with a crooked smile on her face; well that was different. She hoped that maybe she was rubbing off on her friend.

…

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Her mom screamed at her; Jess didn't even flinch, she really wasn't in the mood for this.

"I thought we raised you better than this Jessica. Who's the father?" Her eyes snapped to her dads.

"I don't know." She answered dryly; not because she didn't want any harm to come to Paul… but because she didn't want to associate herself with him _at all._

_Let's go to wars to make peace_

_Let's be cold to create heat_

_I hope in darkness we can see_

_And you're not blinded by the light from me_

"This just keeps getting better and better!" He screamed; her mother had taken a back seat now.

"Are you done?" She asked them; their mouths fell open.

"Jessica!" Her mother scolded; she had never acted this way before.

"What?" She screamed as she started for the stairs.

"Y-you, you get back here this second! We have to talk about this!" Her mom screamed after her; Jess turned around to face them, her face was like thunder.

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_I'm hoping you'll understand_

_And not let go of my hand_

"What do you wanna talk about, huh? The fact that my own parents and never home so they didn't even notice that I was seeing someone… or maybe that my mothers a complete hypocrite! You were a year younger me was _when I was born_! Is that what you wanted to talk about? Because if it's something else, I don't wanna fucking know about it! I. Need. To. Pee!" She screamed as she marched upstairs and into the bathroom; she slammed the door behind her loudly.

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? …. Ugly?**

**This is a really short story. Only gonna be about four chapters long… maybe a bit longer. **

**I've got character pics on my page XD**

**You know what to do, **

**If you like you… REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. you're my everything

**Ok, so there was a little confusion. Paul phased after he was punched by Peace. **

**Chapter 2: You're My Everything (The Temptations)**

"Oh. My. God. Is that you Jessica?" Lauren Malone asked as she sashayed towards the pair; her eyes trained on Jess' stomach. Why was she even in La Push?

"Just keep walking." Peace whispered to Jess; she shook her head in response.

"Im gonna have to face them sometime."

"It _is_ you, so this is why I haven't seen you in school all these months." Lauren sneered in a happy voice; Peace rolled her eyes at her fakeness.

"…Hmm, I always knew something like this would happen to you." She continued as she shook her head.

"Is this bitch for real?" Peace asked Jess as she jabbed her thumb in Lauren's direction.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jess answered; Lauren pretended she hadn't heard any of that while pulling out her cell phone.

"We've all missed you so much at school… Hey, we should totally take a picture." She suggested, already moving herself to Jess' side.

Peace saw right through it, it was probably part of some grand plan to embarrass her friend.

"No, she doesn't want to take a picture with you, you stanky hoe." She said while getting into Lauren's face; she recoiled and her hands instantly flew to her nose as her eyes clenched shut.

"I'll see you later Jess." She mumbled as she literally ran down the street to get away.

"Are you okay Jess?" She nodded weakly in response; she was used to the sort of thing by now.

"I just wanna go home." Jess breathed as she brushed her hair out of her face; Peace looked at her thoughtfully.

"Ok babe, lets just go to the store and then we'll go." She reassured; Jess nodded as they walked.

Peace stopped dead in her tracks as they walked into the store; uh oh, that would not end well.

"You know what; we don't really need milk. How bout we come back later?" She asked Jess, already pulling her towards the exit; Jess pulled her arm out of her grasp.

"What is wrong with..." she trailed off when she saw the problem; it was Paul and his gang which seemed to have doubled overnight. Luckily, he had his back to her. He looked different like he had grown a whole foot and his back was thoroughly muscled… and naked. He also had one of those tattoos like the rest of them, and his hair was cropped and spiked upwards. He was looking good… _what? No he wasn't._

"It's ok P, im not bothered." She answered tiredly; her face was free of emotion as she walked down the aisles; a protective hand on her swelled stomach. She had managed to avoid Paul for the last six months; fate obviously was not on her side today.

Jess made her way through the store with her friend, trying not to even think about him. In all honesty, he just made her sick now. True to her word, she hadn't cried a tear for him since the day that he _threw _her into the street.

What _he_ didn't know was that the fall had caused her to have a Preterm premature rupture of membrane which is a serious condition; it meant that the amniotic sac had ripped, siphoning most of the fluid leaving the baby less protected. She had to have a complicated operation to fix it_. It just sparked her hatred for him ten fold._

It was the last thing she needed on top of the disapproving glares, constant hospital trips and odd food cravings. Well, at least she wasn't short of money; oh no, she had plenty of that. Her parents were literally paying her to stay out of their house; they didn't want anything to do with her anymore so she had been staying at Peace's for the past six months.

"If he says anything to you, I swear I'll kill him… with a rusty spoon." Peace muttered to her as she looked over the isles at the group. One of them, Jared Tinsel pointed at her causing Paul to turn. Peace ducked her head and sniggered.

"I don't need you to kill him… I'll do it myself." Jess answered as she shovelled nine packets of jerky into her basket; it was all she could keep down right now.

"Well look who it is…" Jess' arm froze midway; she could see Paul at the corner of her eye but didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see her swollen stomach.

"…The resident whore of Forks. What brings you here to La Push?" He laughed; Jess still didn't turn. She didn't need this right now.

"Oh go fuck yourself Meraz." Peace snapped as she turned to him, her fists clenched. He flashed a lob sided smile and turned back to Jess; somehow, she looked different, smelled different too. Good different.

"Wow Jess! You really gained weight." He told her; Jess' grip on her basket tightened.

"You better back the fuck off!" Peace told him as she stomped up to him and trying to get into his face; it didn't work. He was like six foot five now, muscled and half naked!

"Or what?" He asked her; she tried to shove him but he didn't even move.

"_Or _I'll shoot you with my fucking silencer!" She growled out; Paul moved his head back in slight shock. He had been threatened countless times before but never with a _gun._

"You have a silencer?" He asked as he stepped back; Peace rolled her eyes and stepped away muttering something about him being a nitwit and grabbed Jess' hand, taking her into the other isle.

Paul laughed loudly so that they could all hear before jogging out to the rest of the pack.

"Are you okay?" Jess nodded meekly.

"Yeah, im fine. I just… I don't think I can handle even looking at him anymore, you know? It hurts." She said with her head down; it sounded stupid now.

"It's okay. You don't have to; he'll probably die from all those steroids pretty soon." Peace joked; they both laughed as they paid for their groceries and left the store.

Unlucky for her, the pack hadn't dispersed yet so she almost walked into them.

"Watch it fat ass!" Paul exclaimed before Sam slapped him upside the head. Jess felt the anger boil up in her body as she looked up at him; right into his eyes. His expression went from laughter to shock then to… love? Paul's eyes left hers and trailed down her body; when they reached her stomach, they went wide.

"Im pregnant, you jerk!"

_You surely must know magic girl  
>Cause you changed my life<br>It was dull and ordinary  
>But you make it sunny and bright<em>

"Oh shit!" Quil laughed; Jess shot him a glare before walking off, pulling Peace behind her.

"Jess! Wait!" She heard Paul calling; her face fell and she turned to face him.

"WHAT? What the hell do you want?" She threw her head back and screamed; she was tired of this.

"I-…" She cut him off.

"SHUT UP! I AM _TIRED_ OF YOUR _BULLSHIT_! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said as she turned and marched down the road towards the house she was staying at.

"Ha! You heard her!" Peace laughed as she gave Paul the finger before running after her.

_Now, I was blessed the day I found you  
>Gonna build my whole world around you<br>You're everything good girl and you're all that matters to me_

He stood there with his mouth open.

"Jesus Paul!" Embry said, not knowing what else to say. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish yet he stayed silent.

"Has there ever been a pregnant imprint?" Jacob asked Sam who shook his head slowly.

"It's mine." Paul whispered….. the pack erupted in loud laughter

"You stupid bastard. What the hell did you do to her?" Quil asked through the noise; Paul swallowed lightly and guilt plagued his body. He had fucked up royally this time. He didn't even bother answering the question; instead he just took off in a run, trying to catch up with her. He followed her scent to a house only six doors down from his; is this where she'd been this whole time? _Damn._

_When my way was dark and troubles were near  
>Your love provided the light so I could see girl<br>Just knowing your love was near when times were bad  
>Kept the world from closing in on me girl<em>

He banged on the door loudly and waited impatiently. When nothing happened, he banged again.

"Im coming! Jesus Christ, are you trying to break the down door?" He heard her mutter before she opened it; as soon as she saw him, she tried to close it again but he jammed his foot in the door.

"Move your foot!" She growled as she used all of her strength to try and squash it; he just looked at her with a pained expression.

"Not until you talk to me." His voice wasn't loud, just determined. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious?" She asked him; he nodded his head before smiling slightly. Her face turned suspicious.

_I was blessed the day I found you  
>Gonna build my whole world around you<br>You're everything good girl and you're all that matters to me_

"What do you want?" She asked; he exhaled. This was going well for now.

"I want to apologise." He told her sincerely; she lifted one eye brow.

"Right?" She answered; he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully.

"_No_." She said like it was obvious.

"Okay… I wanted to apologise for the way I've treated you. It was unforgivable and im sorry." He told her; she blinked twice before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Go away." She said through it before she shut the door in his face; Paul stood with his mouth open. She laughed at him! Oddly he wasn't angry, he was even_ more_ ashamed. He had hurt her so much that even an apology was laughable.

_Baby, you're part of every thought I think each day  
>Your name is in every phrase my lips sing<br>Every dream I dream is about you  
>Honey I can't live without you<em>

"Who was that?" Peace asked as she came from the kitchen with her popcorn and Jess' jerky.

"Just Paul being an ass." Jess shrugged as she put the DVD in and flopped on the couch; she wouldn't even let it bother her. It was obviously a sick joke.

"Seriously?" Peace asked as she sat down next to her and handed her the jerky.

"Yeah, he was babbling about an apology. I swear I wasn't even listening… so I just laughed and shut the door." Peace snorted.

_Baby (baby), baby (baby), baby  
>You're my everything, you're my everything, yes you are<br>(Don't you know you're my everything)_

"Ha! Serves him right!" She laughed.

…..

"Fuck! What do I do Sam?" Paul asked as he paced outside Emily's house.

"Apologise again." He suggested; Paul ran his hand through his short hair.

"I already tried that! She laughed in my face." He grunted; Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"After all you've told me… I don't blame her." He muttered.

"I know, I know I've been a dick but its different now. I love her… and she's carrying my baby." He mused as he sat down on the porch.

"Well, are you sure it's yours?" Sam asked; Paul growled as he sat on both of his hands to stop himself from punching him.

"Yes, I fucking know it's mine. She hasn't been with anyone else… plus, I can feel it." He ground out; he hated this whole fucked up situation.

"Well Paul, you're gonna have to win her over; you have a connection, she can feel it too. It won't be long." Paul nodded as he sat down next to the alpha.

"I hope so." He muttered; they sat in silence for a while.

"I didn't know." He told Sam.

"Know what?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant, I thought, I thought she got rid of it, you know?" Paul cringed and ground his teeth together as soon as he finished the sentence; he couldn't even imagine her getting rid of his baby _now_. It was a fucking abomination!

"You see? Didn't I tell you to stop treating women like shit? Now look what happened." Sam muttered; Paul clenched his jaw and held his head in his hands, He knew he was gonna have to work hard to sort this shit out. 

**Thoughts?  
>Yep, I know things are moving fast but it's not supposed to be too long so… <strong>

**Character pics on page, **

**If you like this story then check out my other three stories XD**

**You know what to do, **

**If you like then… REVIEW!**


	3. bulletproof

**Ok guys, so this is the second to last chapter XD**

**Chapter 3: Bulletproof (La Roux)**

Jess froze as she watched a large wolf run into the woods from her window. Holy shit! It was more like a horse! A chill ran down her spine as she backed away and tried to forget… but she could have sworn it was the same one she'd seen, nine days in a row. Ever since _Paul_ had come over that day.

"What shall we eat today baby?" She asked her stomach as she waddled down the stairs and into the kitchen, instantly opening one cupboard.

"Yeah, I was thinking jerky as well." She answered as she pulled two packets out and emptied the contents onto her plate.

"You really like Jerky, don't you?" She asked, the baby kicked.

"I thought so; maybe I'll call you that until you're born. Jerky and Jess…. I like it." She mused.

Jess sat down to take a bite before someone knocked on the door. She groaned as she got up and answered it, there was no one there.

Only a bouquet of a dozen roses and a cardboard box; whoever left it had _impeccable _presentation. She sniggered at the thought. Jess picked up the box; there were various baby bibs, baby cutlery, toys, pacifiers and brand new clothes. They were actually really cute.

At the bottom of the box was a small envelope; she placed the box back down and opened it. There was a note:

_To Jess, _

_I hope you can forgive me. _

_Paul xxx_

Her eye brows rose; had he really bought all those things for their baby?... Wait, no. he isn't _their _baby, he's _her_ baby. She needed to remember that. Jess poked her head out of the door again,

"I don't play games Paul! If you wanna talk, man the fuck up! If you don't then leave me alone!... Either way im still keeping these things!... Especially the clothes!" She screamed as she slammed the door; just as she thought, someone knocked on it thirty seconds later. Whoever could it be?

_Been there, done that, messed around  
>I'm having fun don't put me down,<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet,  
>I won't let you in again, the messages I've tried to send,<br>my information's' just not going in,_

"Hey." He told her as he looked at her then her stomach and smiled; Jess frowned and placed a hand over it protectively. Jerky began to kick frantically at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked dryly; he shifted his weight.

"Jess, im sorry…" She cut him off.

"What exactly are you sorry for Paul?...Are you sorry for pretending to love me? Are you sorry that I stupid enough to believe you? Are you sorry that I don't have parents anymore? Are you sorry for asking if the baby was yours? Are you sorry that all my friends and family deserted me, except Peace? Are you sorry for calling me a whore? Are you sorry that all I can eat is jerky?

Maybe you're sorry for throwing me out six months ago and tearing a _hole_ in _my _baby's amniotic sac? Or maybe you're sorry for the operation I had to have in order to fix it? Or are you sorry for knocking me up?...Well, at least you don't have to walk around with the evidence under your shirt." Her tears spilled from her eyes; Paul's sunk to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably into his hands. The pain was too much now; it was just _too _much.

_burnin' bridges shore to shore, I'll break away from something more,  
>I'm not to not to love until it's cheap,<br>been there, done that, messed around,  
>I'm having fun don't put me down,<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet,  
><em>

Jess wanted to reach out to him, she wanted to hold him to her and tell him that it was alright but instead she moved back and shut the door, sinking down to the floor and letting her own tears flow. This was all so messed up… but she didn't want him to get to her. She didn't want _him_… at least she thought she didn't.

_This time baby,  
>I'll be,<br>Bulletproof_

She cursed herself as she tried to stand; she wiped her fallen tears and then she was alone. Peace was at work; her mom was out on one of those 'hippy' retreat type things… so it was just Jess and Jerky. It seemed like it was always like this these days. Jerky kicked once and she smiled.

The rest of the day, she lay on the couch and read 'Noughts and Crosses' by Malorie Blackman; it had been her favourite book when she was fifteen. It had everything, smiles, frowns, cries, death; everything a good book had. But most of all it had an undying love, the couple in the story survived everything that was thrown at them….. that was of course until the boy dies at the end.

Jess put the book down on her stomach and thought, would she ever have a love like that? Someone who'd love her for her? Probably not, after all she wasn't much to look at… plus she would have a kid.

_I won't let you turn around  
>and tell me now I'm much too proud,<br>to walk away from something when it's dead,_

_Do do do your dirty words come out to play when you are heard,  
>there's certain things that should be left unsaid,<em>

….

Jess smiled as she sat on first beech, looking out into the water; it was so beautiful.

"Do you like it Jerky?" She asked her stomach; the baby kicked once.

"I thought you would." She smiled; a long shadow cast over her, she looked up to see a man. She recognised him as one of Sam Uley's henchman.

He smiled down at her as he sat down; his head cocked to the side as he stared at her large clothed stomach.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." She told him; he snapped out of his gaze and cleared his throat nervously.

"Did Paul send you?" She asked as she looked back to the ocean; he shifted in his seat.

"He's really sorry… he wants to be there for you." Jess turned to the unknown guy and smiled; he exhaled mentally, it seemed like it was going well.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked.

"Embry Call?" He answered like it was a question.

"Well _Embry_, I don't think I want him there." She told him; it kind of hurt to say. Embry looked taken back.

_Tick tick tick tick on the watch and life's too short for me to stop,  
>Oh baby, your time is running out,<br>I won't let you turn around,  
>And tell me now I'm much too proud,<br>All you do is fill me up with doubt,_

She took his large hand and lifted her top; he stared at her stomach in awe. Very gently, she placed his hot hand on it; Jerky kicked lightly. Embry laughed,

"That is so cool." He said as he moved a little closer.

"It is isn't it?" She asked; he smiled at her.

"Well, you remember that feeling…" She said as she rubbed his hand over Jerky; he kicked again.

"…And be sure to tell _Paul_ all about it." Embry slowly retracted his hand, wondering where this was going.

_This time baby I'll be bulletproof  
>This time baby I'll be bulletproof<br>This time I'll be bulletproof  
>This time maybe I'll be bulletproof<br>This time baby I'll be bulletproof _

"…Because that was as close as he is gonna get to me or this baby." She told him as she stood up with a grunt and walked away.

**Thoughts?  
>Yep, moving fast, fast. <strong>

**Next chapter's the last one XD**

**Character pics on page, **

**If you like this story then check out my other three stories XD**

**You know what to do, **

**If you don't, it's… REVIEW!**


	4. Epilogue: Judas

**A.N. Hey guys, this is the last chapter ever. Sigh. Yep, its sad isn't it? Anyway, so last one. I know the ending is kind of abrupt but I didn't really want this to be long at all so… yeah…That is all. **

**Chapter 4: Judas (Lady Gaga)**

"Jess, you okay?" Peace asked as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Im fine." She answered as she looked out of the window but it didn't matter. Anyone with eyes could see that she'd been crying.

"You miss him, don't you?..." Peace asked as she sat down; Jess nodded her head weakly.

"…And you still love him." This time it wasn't a question; Jess nodded again, his time it was hesitant.

"I've tried, I really have. I just can't help myself, I-…" She began to heave as she cried; Peace ran to her side and engulfed her in a hug while she stroked her hair.

"Don't cry." She pleaded; Jess pulled away and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas, Judas<em>  
><em>Ohohohoh<br>I'm in love with Judas, Judas_

"I can t believe im saying this… but why don't you just talk to him? He's been trying Jess, like really trying; leaving notes, clothes for the baby, jerky, a crib. Not to mention he's always there when you leave the house. Plus, he caught you when you fell last week at the store. I think he genuinely wants to help." Peace told her; Jess nodded her head and thought about it.

"I know… but he hurt me. He hurt me so much." She said tiredly as she rubbed her stomach.

_Judas! Juda-as Judas! Juda-as  
>Judas! Juda-as Judas! GAGA<em>

"I know babe, I know... But think of Jerky, he won't have a father. I know how that feels; I would give anything to know my dad." Peace replied; Jess looked thoughtful again. She knew that Peace was right.

_When he comes to me, I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times, he betrays me<em>

"I'll talk to him." She nodded as she stood.

"Now?"

"Why not?"  
>"No reason." Peace shrugged; Jess grabbed something off of her bedside table, left the house and waddled all the way down the street to Paul's. Her arm went up then down and up again in front of his door. What if he wasn't in? Or what if he didn't want her and the baby? What if it was just a joke? For some reason she didn't believe any of her doubts. In the end she knocked patiently. He opened the door, nearly pulling it off the hinges and she just <em>had<em> to gasp at his appearance.

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>a king with no crown, king with no crown<em> 

His eyes were red like he hadn't slept, with heavy dark bags underneath them and his hair was all messy and overgrown.

"What happened to you?" She asked him; he looked really sick. He looked up at her sadly then down at the floor.

"I brought you this." She mumbled as she handed him a small picture; he accepted it and smiled brightly.

"That's my baby." He breathed as he stared down at the ultrasound in awe; Jess shifted her weight to her other foot.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But still I'm in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But still I'm in love with Judas, baby<em> 

"Yeah….. he's normal weight and everything." She nodded; it was really odd being nice to him. He looked up to her and smiled,

"You're giving me a son." he stated as he moved forward, so close that she was sure that Jerky could feel his heat.

"Yeah." She replied softly; he got the double meaning.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas, Judas<em> 

"Jess, please can you forgive me?" He asked; she nodded her head and started to cry softly.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas, Judas<em> 

"Don't cry." He mumbled into her hair as he held her to his hot body; she melted into his body and for the first time in a long time… she felt safe. 

_Judas! Juda-as Judas! Juda-as  
>Judas! Juda-as Judas! GAGA<em> 

"Oh Paul." She breathed; he hugged her tighter and breathed in her scent. He leant down and kissed her cheek; she could literally feel the electricity.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas, Judas<em> 

She pulled herself up and kissed his lips; he returned it gladly then backed away with a smile on his face.

"I swear I'll get it right this time." He told her; she smiled at him again.

"You better." She said seriously before she could think; his eyes went wide as he looked down at her.

"I will, I promise." Another tear left her eye; she could tell that he really meant it. He pulled her into the house and closed the door behind them.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas, Judas<em>

**(A.N. I thought I'd add the Epilogue to the last chapter because im cool like that **** ) **

**Three months later **

Jess hummed an unfamiliar tune as she piled sausages, eggs, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes and toast onto Paul's plate; yeah, his werewolf appetite was bleeding them dry but she didn't mind. She jumped as two hot arms wrapped around her torso, landing straight on her overgrown stomach.

"How are my babies this morning?" He breathed into her ear, sending chills down her spine; she smiled and leaned into him.

"We're both fine thanks. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she placed four fried eggs onto his plate.

"Yep, but only because you were beside me." He told her as he kissed her cheek then looked down at what she was wearing; it was his large green shirt and nothing else. He licked his lips subconsciously. She was so perfect and the most amazing woman he had ever met; he just wished that he would have noticed that sooner.

"What are we doing today?" He asked her as he nipped at her ear; she giggled and pulled away while placing his plate at the table.

"Sam and Emily are coming over." She told him as she turned in grasp; he smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips, his arms flew around her waist and pulled her as close as physically possible with Jerky in the way. He peppered her face with kisses.

"How about we tell them that we're really sick… and (kiss) stay (kiss) in (kiss) bed?" He asked; she giggled and ducked under his arm.

"Tempting… but no. I already invited them." She told him as she pulled him over to the table and watched him eat. 

Jess waited until he was finished to load his plate with more sausages; he smiled up at her and laid his head on her stomach; Jerky kicked his cheek and he laughed lightly.

"I love you babe." He told her as he looked up into her eyes; she smiled brightly and ran her fingers through his short hair.

"I love you too." She breathed; he smiled and moved his attention back to Jerky.

This was all she ever wanted, she had it now and that was all that mattered. She had all but forgotten the past; she had learned to forgive and forget; that alone ad made her happier. Like a huge weight had been lifted from her small shoulders. She smiled again before a sinking feeling took residence in her stomach….. then her legs felt awfully sludgy.

"Paul?"

"Yeah babe." he mumbled into her stomach.

"I think my water just broke."

_**The End**_

**I hope you liked it **

**I told you it was gonna be short. **

**Character pics on page, **

**If you liked this story then check out my others XD**

**You know what to do, **

**If you like then… REVIEW!**


End file.
